La Divina Profezia
by DragonoftheLove
Summary: Through war and fire we've together and still you are blaming me, through love nights and passion full moons we have become one why then do you hate me? Because I cant hate you...before reading lemon warning the reason why is rated t is inside, r&r pleas!


Disclaimer: I don't own kyou kara maou

Pairings: ShinuoxOC,Yuuram,Conrata,GwendalxJozac,GuntherxAnisina(its weird but hey I like those pairings)

Warning:OOCness, mention of rape and lemon(other chapters), too angsty, and too much drama and mistery

Inspired by: my psycho brain….kidding by the song beautiful lie and you tear my world apart.

Dedicated to: all those who have dreams that have been crashed down to tiny particles of unexisted matter, but still are here living in this World hoping and praying for a miracle that one day you will find true happiness and understanding….

It was a cloudy night; thunders where echoing throughout the abandon alleys and striking on the plains and walls...  
he was there a figure that someone can describe as pure hatred, walked down the road that led to Blood Pledge Castle, at the same time a girl was running away from the darkness as fast as her small legs and twisted ankle let her, and then something that was no suppose to happen , a prophecy that was not written in the bodies of totally different mass, matter, and atomic structure clashed into each other so they could become one...they collide with such force that even the wind and crashing thunder seemed mute under such complain...  
yes complain...  
...look into your eyes, I see the wonders in your lips baby if only you could see through my heart...

"Who--Who are you?" she choked on her words and the fear was present in her rebellious mind was reflected in her trembling hand and body, and when she looked up she find herself in love with the inevitable ...  
the First Demon King---

His heart was pounding so hard tat he almost thought that his brain had gone mad, then he saw her running towards him and he wanted to stop her and to make her his for once and for all and when they collide he could have swear that for first time the law of momentum and equilibrium was wrong...really, really wrong...  
"Who--Who are you?"  
She looks at him and he looks at her with the most loveliest eye he'd ever had and their love is more greater and stronger than the water, the wind, the fire, and the earth put together to create an enormous wave of destruction and pure hatred and sacrifice...  
But that sacrifice has convert into love, pure love, then their lips met and they teeth clashed, creating an indifferent kind of friction, their tongues fought , and moans echoed through the empty night...  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"  
"Wha-whats wrong?!" Yuuri said no yelled, no panicked  
"huh? Ah Yuuri...nothing happened it was just a nightmare..." Wolfram muttered  
Yuuri was trying to calm himslelf as best as he could but it wasn't working; he wanted to know what happened to Wolfram to his Wolfram...  
"Yuuri...you look tense" Wolfram cupped Yuuri's face and started kissing Yuuri on the cheek then he stopped; _'what am I doing? he doesn't like me ..I..I should stop and apologize before he would completely hate me...'  
_"I'm sorry Yuuri, I-"  
"Why'd you stop? don't you love me?, please tell me you do because I do" Yuuri leaned in and pushed Wolfram to the mattress of the bed and started kissing him fully on the lips, first slowly then he added more pressure, Yuuri was about to stop when he felt that Wolfram was kissing him back, they kissed like that for what have seem like hours but for them it was barely the beginning of a night full of passion...  
"Yuuri..."  
"hush let me love you Wolf.. let me make you mine"  
" make love to me?"  
"...I will...the whole night I will..."

Yuuri slowly lifted Wolfram nightgown and started kissing Wolfram's belly and he continue going up 'till he got to a nipple and started sucking it and nibbling it until it got hard… "Ah! Yuuri" Wolfram moaned, Yuuri repeated the motions until he got the one on ard too, finally Yuuri got the nightgown off a blushing Wolfram, who you could swear was as red as nature could make a human being be….

"Yuuri, Yuuri I'm naked and you still have your clothes on that aint fair"

Yuuri cukled "Undress me then"

Wolfram slowly but, in a sensual way started unbuttoning Yuuri's pajama shirt leaving a trail of kisses throughout the whole process, then came the pants he took them off with one swift movement and he slowly took and then slowly took Yuuri's boxers off, he was about to bent down when Yuuri shift them so he could be on top.

"I don't want oral"

"then what do you want, Yuuri?"

"I wanna make love to you" Yuuri whispered, he kissed Wolfram with so much passion that Wolfram tremble below him. He started kissing Wolfram's neck then he lick Wolfram's sweet spot and started biting on it until he got a love mark, and very pleasurable moan from Wolfram

"Ah!"

Yuuri continued kissing Wolfram's neck while his was sliding all the way to Wolfram's entrance

"Relax Wolfram might hurt but don't worry I would never hurt you on purpose"

Wolfram let himself relax into Yuuri's kisses…Yuuri inserted one finger "Ah! Yuuri that hurts!" Wolfram hissed "hush everything is okay I swear it won't hurt anymore"Yuuri wait for Wolfram to calm down then, he inserted a second finger, Wolfram dug his nails in Yuuri's skin, it was hurting yeah but at the same time it felt so good, Yuuri started stretching Wolfram

"Ah AH! Yuuri"

When Yuuri thought it was good enough he took his fingers out, and at that he earned a disapproval grunt from Wolfram. He positioned himself near Wolfram's entrance and penetrated him, he was kissing Wolfram so he won't scream from the pain he was surely feeling, he kissed him as long and reassuring as eh could while he was entering him \, once he was completely inside of Wolfram he stop kissing him and instead he cupped his face " hush its okay love its okay it wont hurt anymore" Yuuri reassured Wolfram

When Wolfram nodded telling Yuuri it was okay the night began….

Kiss after kiss, moan after moan, Yuuri was moving slowly making sure not to hurt Wolf, he wanted Wolfram to feel pleasure he continued rocking his hips slowly until Wolfram started moaning in pleasure and rocking his hips to meet Yuuri's.

Yuuri started to thrust into Wolfram in a moderate way, he was trying to hit Wolfram's sweet spot

"sigh Yuuri" he touched that spot "Yuuri do that again pleassse!" he begged , Yuuri obeyed and continue hitting that spot, he started picking up a faster pace, until he was almost over the edge, he stop ordering wolfram to trun flat on his stomach and then to get into a crawling position , Wolfram did so and Yuuri entered him again "Oh God!" Wolfram moaned Yuuri continued his ministrations until he got Wolfram and himself over the edge and until they released simultaneously.

"Yuuri" Wolfram sighed in pleasure; he laid down in exestuation with Yuuri still on top of him, Yuuri got off him and got to his side of the bed not looking at Wolfram '_what? I just gave him my virginity, I offered him my life add he just turns his back on me , why? Didn't he said that he loved me? Or was it just his desire of having my and a quick fuck before he breaks the engagement, which I'm sure he will do this morning as soon as everyone is awake…'_

" Wolf you know you look prettier when you are thinking like that, I love you never forget but I think is time for us too…"

'o no…' "get married" Yuuri finally said 'what?' then he turned around and show Wolfram a beautiful gold ring with a fire stone,

"Yuuri what's the meaning of this?"

"It means you better say yes before I commit a tear suicide" Yuuri laughed

"Tear suicide? Oh yes! of course I will marry you, wimp!" Wolfram jumped on top of Yuuri and kissed him right on the lips "woah calm down, you don't want me to take you again do you?" Yuuri smirked and got dangerously close to Wolfram.

Wolfram start blushing madly and said " I think that's not such a bad ide-hmph" he was cut stopped by Yuuri who was kissing him madly and passionate….

-----------------------------------------

She start to open her eyes slowly, she is all covered with blood, her silk sheets are stain of a sweat and blood mixture….

Its cold really cold, she turns her face around and….

"Shinuo…"

Continuare ad essere

A/N: if you were wondering why I rated this one T is because is not to graphic, I think…?!, well anyways if you guys got all the way to here then congrats! This is my first story(with this account)and my first lemon, or intent of a lemon please read and review flames are welcome but would be use to bake cookies to my nice reviewers.

A/N2: Saludos a waffles! (ya know who you are right?)

A/N3: Anybody wants cookies?!


End file.
